


be my keeper

by atlantisairlock



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Person of Interest (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Parents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Eve, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/atlantisairlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy becomes a mother. By extension, so does Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be my keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexasyellowpellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexasyellowpellow/gifts), [charmed352](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed352/gifts), [eclecticqualia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticqualia/gifts), [shawroot4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawroot4ever/gifts), [1711AdvenaAvis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1711AdvenaAvis/gifts), [amyackersnose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyackersnose/gifts), [AlakazamJackass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlakazamJackass/gifts), [Shady76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shady76/gifts), [Rahlian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahlian/gifts), [Frostdraga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostdraga/gifts), [RegineManzato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegineManzato/gifts), [diazevedo7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazevedo7/gifts).



> prompt from jemma: amy kinda got pregnant during last year of college and sarah, being her best friend, is helping her out raising the kid - no idea why but I think it should be a girl. the kid often calls sarah mama when she's small, not getting the idea of aunt sarah, bc she's always here and that's what mothers do right? So amy and sarah both date other people but it never works out and the other one is always lowkey bothered about the other one dating. so on christmas eve - this year, not sure how old the kid is by now - which is always spent together, they fight and the kid kinda points out why they're fighting and that they weren't as lowkey jealous as they thought they were.
> 
> and also gifted to the people i've noticed supporting my shacker fic so much, you guys are great, thank you so much! i hope you enjoy this. it's good to be back in the shacker swing. 
> 
> also i want to say that i'm super sorry i haven't been able to work on everyone's prompts! i promise i haven't forgotten about them; they're all sitting in my laptop waiting for me to write them once my major exams are over. 
> 
> title from 'water under the bridge' by adele - listen to the sara farell cover and be blessed.

Sarah's never been sure how she and Amy became best friends. Hell, she's not even sure how they met. They attend the same college, yeah - but the circles they mix in are so vastly different, as are the classes they take, and it's been four long years, a whirlwind of exhilaration and despair and anticipation, memories blurring together. A month from graduation, Sarah can't seem to recall a single college memory that doesn't involve Amy, though she's fairly certain that they've just spent so much time together that her brain automatically inserts Amy into every event she remembers happening on campus. For all she knows they made a blood pact at that one unfortunate frat party she attended in her freshman year when she got stone drunk and apparently said a lot of things she really doesn't wish to think on. The point here being: their friendship has tenuous roots. 

And none of that shit matters when Amy stumbles her way into her dorm room at midnight, eyes red and swollen, holding a positive pregnancy test. Sarah locks the door behind her and lets her finish crying it out until Amy's ready to talk. 

"I want to keep it," she says, first thing, through her hiccups, and Sarah doesn't even have to think about it. Her entire vision of her future shifts to accomodate a vaguely child-shaped space in all her plans, because Amy is her best friend, and this is what best friends do. 

 

 

Amy's only a few months along, so they both attend graduation with nobody any the wiser. She never talks about the father, and Sarah doesn't push. She's never been one to do that, for one, and it just doesn't seem to matter. Why should it? Amy seems determined to raise her child on her own, and Sarah knows her well enough not to doubt that she can. 

"I'm not raising her on my own," Amy reminds her, the first time Sarah escorts her to the gynaecologist. "You're here, too." 

Which makes perfect sense, and they leave it at that. 

 

 

Six months into Amy's pregnancy, Sarah drives thirty minutes back home to Euless to spend some time with her mother and siblings. They're enjoying a sumptuous dinner and talking raucously about Sarah's plans for the future when Amy calls her. She makes a brief apology, then exits the room to answer. "Amy?"

"I told my parents."

Sarah knows that thick, ragged tone of her voice too well, and her heart seizes.  _Shit._ "Are you okay?" 

There's a long beat of silence where Sarah hears only the muffled sniffling and deep breathing over the line. "They told me to - find somewhere else to stay." 

And  _fuck off,_ Sarah doesn't need to be a Lit major or whatever to read between the lines here -  _they kicked me out._

She storms out of the bedroom and back into the dining room, grabbing her coat, her car keys, and turning to face her mother. "با عرض پوزش، مادر - I have to go. My best friend just got thrown out of her home by her family."

Cyrus and Samantha gasp in horror, and her mother's eyes harden. "She has no place to stay? Why?" 

"She's pregnant and she's on her own," Sarah answers tersely, with some reluctance. She doesn't wish to be rude to her own mother, or ditch the family at one of their rare family dinners, but Amy is Amy and she'd win the award for Shittiest Best Friend Ever if she didn't go pick Amy up from the cold dark streets and take her somewhere safe. She's itching to go  _now,_ and so it's somewhat of a surprise when her mother's expression goes even darker and angrier. "Bring her here."

Her tone allows for no argument. Sarah'll take it - at worst, her mother will probably just try and lecture Amy on crap about getting pregnant out of wedlock and Sarah can easily shield her from  _that,_  as long as Amy has a place to stay.She nods, gets into her car, and starts driving. 

 

 

She finds Amy a mile or so from her house, sitting at a bus stop and shivering. She's got a single suitcase with her and a thin jacket draped over her shoulders. Sarah feels the overwhelming urge to drive straight into her parents' driveway and beat them the fuck up, but eventually chooses to take the high road and tuck Amy into the front seat, pulling a blanket over her. "My mom's already said that you can come to her place. Let's get you somewhere warm." 

Amy smiles at her, a little wan and shaky. "Thanks, Sarah." 

That quiet gratitude in her voice makes Sarah grip the steering wheel that little bit tighter, the anger a jagged heat in her gut. She learns, half an hour later when Amy's safely in her family home, that it's definitely a Shahi thing. In the hour she was away, her mother has already set Amy up with a bed in Sarah's room and has prepared a share of Amy's dinner. She speaks comfortingly to Amy at the table, then leaves her to her food once the colour returns to Amy's cheeks. 

"یکی از کوچک . Your friend can stay with us as long as she needs to." Her tone is low and measured, but Sarah grew up with this woman, and the righteous anger beneath the surface is all too easy to pick out. "You keep her safe and make sure she knows her parents are  _wrong_ for doing what they have done."

The relief floods her, warm down to her bones. "Yes, مادر." 

 

 

Cyrus has his own place, and Samantha's lodging at college, so it's mostly Sarah, Amy and Sarah's mother at home, where Amy finds her footing. She settles in well, tides through the last trimester of her pregnancy, and has a supervised home birth that takes eight hours. Sarah spends all of it wringing her hands and almost freaking out about ten times. Her mother rolls her eyes and chides her to stop panicking, but even she exhales in sheer relief when Amy's baby girl is delivered. 

Elizabeth Tiffany Acker is born on 11 November at the crack of dawn and weighs a healthy eight pounds. Sarah's the second person in the entire world to hold her, and it's the most magical experience in her entire life. 

"Hi, Elizabeth," she murmurs to the screaming baby, taking her tiny hand and waving it gently at Amy, lying on her bed in total exhaustion but managing a slight grin nevertheless. "Say hi to your mommy."

She passes Elizabeth to Amy once she's sure that Amy's strong enough to handle her, and goes out into the garden to collect herself. It feels like the world has -  _changed._ Like nothing will ever be the same, because of this one tiny child. 

And god, does it feel incredible. 

 

 

Things return to normal pretty quickly. Amy stays home to watch over her daughter, with the help of Sarah's mother, and Sarah gets a job at the drama school a few blocks down the road. It becomes routine - she gets up, packs a lunch, goes to work, runs errands and then goes home every evening to help Amy take care of Zee. It's a simple life. It's not everything she dreamed of while she was slogging through college. She's not sure it's a life she would have chosen if things had gone differently.

But every night, Amy is there, reading to Zee while she slumbers in her cot, and Zee gurgles in her general direction when she leaves for work in the morning - and Sarah thinks this could be so much more than enough.

 

 

The days pass slow, and the years pass quick. Zee grows fast - and since Amy and Sarah were little more than children, then, they grow too. She's one-and-a-half when she points to Amy and calls her _ma._  There's a lot of cooing and sniffling, then two weeks later she cuddles up to Sarah and babbles  _mama_ at her.

Both Amy and Sarah freeze up and stare at each other. Sarah looks down at Zee in slight panic and shakes her head. "No, kiddo, _that's_ your mama," she says, scooping Zee up and putting her in Amy's arms. "I'm just your Aunt Sarah."

Which, quite predictably, doesn't stop Zee from calling her  _mama_ and calling Amy  _ma._ Amy doesn't seem overly bothered by it, so Sarah eventually just stops trying to correct her. It stirs something in her heart, though, something that doesn't fade with time. 

 

 

When Zee is three, Amy starts sending her to playgroups and looking for a job. On Sarah's end, the drama school hires a new teacher. His name is Caleb, and he's funny, outspoken, charming to a fault. He asks Sarah out on a date, and she's so momentarily flustered that she says yes. She agrees to dinner at a nice restaurant downtown on Friday night before she really understands what she's committed to.

She talks about it with Amy over dinner that night - mostly rambles, fretting a little. It doesn't really help that Amy seems a little distracted, but Sarah chalks that down to the whole daughter thing and doesn't hold it against her. 

It does surprise her, though, when she finally stops talking, and Amy actually answers despite the faraway look in her eyes the whole time. "You should definitely give him a chance."

"You think so?"

"Yeah," Amy says, sounding a little gritty and tired. "I'm sure he's nice." 

She feels a twinge of disappointment. That's it? 

But then... she's not sure what she was expecting. That Amy would be more enthusiastic? Sarah sighs and kicks herself. She's got a three-year-old to look after and doesn't know a thing about Caleb - to expect Amy to be all bright-eyed and gushy about a first date would be stupid and selfish. She should just be glad her best friend's with her to listen - and she is. 

 

 

The date with Caleb is... okay, but nothing spectacular. He's sweet and does all the right things, but there just isn't that spark between them, and even before the second course Sarah finds herself wishing she were back home watching Magic School Bus with Zee and Amy and a bowl of microwave popcorn instead. She sticks it out, to be nice. Caleb's perceptive though, and when he calls for the bill, he gives her a rueful smile. "Looks like it wasn't meant to be."

Sarah sighs. "Sorry. I was a lousy date."

"Of course not. We're just not right for each other." He signs off on the receipt. "But it wasn't an awful night. I hope we can still be friends?" 

So that goes okay, and Sarah smiles her first real smile for the night. "Definitely." 

 

 

Amy's still up when Sarah gets home, making some hot chocolate in the kitchen. "How did it go?"

"Eh. We're friends."

"Ooh, that bad?"

Sarah chucks a wad of paper at her. "Shut up. It was okay, I just don't think we'd be  _dating_ material. He's nice, but not my type."

"Well, then what's your type?" Amy exits the kitchen with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, setting them on the dining table. She's smirking, looking far less distracted and unhappy as she did a few days back. "Let me guess - rugged, man of the world, who goes sailing every weekend and hides a heart of gold beneath a gruff exterior. Plays the guitar at campfires looking mournful and - " 

"Oh my god, _p_ _lease_ stop," Sarah laughs, shoving her chocolate at her, and Amy chuckles. "Seriously, though, I have no idea what your type is. I don't think I've ever seen you with a boyfriend. Not in college, not the past three years we've been in Euless."

Sarah snorts and prods her teasingly. "Yeah, I've been too busy playing babysitter with you to date."

She expects Amy to bite back another scathing retort, but instead, she falls silent and stares down into her mug. Sarah gets the feeling she said something wrong. "Hey.  _Hey._ Amy. What is it? What did I say?"

"Do you regret it?" Amy asks, quiet and a little hurt. "Everything you missed out because you chose to - stay. With me. With Zee. I know you were going to go to LA and chase something. I know you wanted more out of life, and after all of that you ended up back home just because your college best friend got pregnant." 

 _Oh, man._ Sarah slides closer to her, tugging Amy close with an arm around her shoulders. "Amy, no, come on. I was kidding. You know I wouldn't give this up for anything. I wouldn't give Zee or you up for  _anything."_ She's not even saying it just to put Amy's mind at ease - she  _means_ it. Everything she could have gotten in Hollywood - name in lights, fame, whatever - none of that means shit when she thinks about what she would have lost. She is happy here. The kind of happy she wants to hold on to. 

They sip their hot chocolate in silence, but the smile Amy shoots her when Sarah picks up her mug to go wash it tells her everything she needs to know -  _thank you._

 

 

Amy ends up supervising kids in a local kindergarten. It's right beside Zee's playgroup, so she swings by after work to pick her daughter up. Work ends a little earlier than playgroup, so she starts chatting to some of the parents who arrive early to pick their kids up. One of them is Reuben, a single father of twins who lost his wife to a car accident two years prior. He hits it off pretty well with Amy, and she comes back one evening talking about a date and sounding way more excited than Sarah did about Caleb. 

It rubs Sarah the wrong way, somehow, and she's not sure why. She's not sure she wants Amy to go on her date, which is dumb and also inexplicable. She writes it off and suppresses the feeling, and helps Amy get dressed for her date. 

She doesn't let herself feel glad when - three dates later - Amy decides they're not really working out so well and breaks it off. That's just... 

Sarah doesn't want to think about it.

 

 

Zee begs both Amy and Sarah to come to her kindergarten graduation. It's a really cute affair with little diplomas and kid-sized robes and all the classes put on performances for the audience. They clap at all the right moments, and later on when Zee runs to them in her sparkly butterfly outfit, they shower her with praise, then take her out to the catered buffet. She chatters on happily about the ceremony until she sees her kindergarten teacher, and quickly stops in favour of dashing over to her and pulling her over to Amy and Sarah, introducing them as her 'mama and mommy'.

"It's so nice to meet you both," her teacher says with a benign smile. "Elizabeth has shared so much about her two mothers, and it really has acted as a starting point for us to talk to the kids about openness and diversity. You two seem very happy together."

Amy's jaw drops. Sarah blinks. Zee beams up at both of them eagerly. 

That one... takes a bit of explaining. Sarah's decision not to outright explain to Zee that she's not  _mama_ when she was younger comes back to haunt her. At home that night, Amy tries her hardest to explain that Aunt Sarah isn't Zee's mother the way Amy is Zee's mother. 

Zee doesn't get it. She cites Sesame Street and the Muppets and other kids' shows that Sarah's never heard of and points out that they live together, Sarah takes care of her, Sarah helps her with her homework, Sarah sits with them at the dinner table, Sarah feeds her chicken soup when she's sick, and she doesn't see  _how_ Sarah isn't her mom after all too. Even Amy admits defeat in the face of that - what is she even supposed to say?

Sarah has to say, though... she's surprised, yes. And the misunderstanding  _is_ a little embarrassing.

But she's not upset about it or anything, not really. 

 

 

Zee is a bright girl and thrives in elementary school. She shows a talent and passion for fencing, so Amy signs her up for classes. Cyrus and Samantha come back to visit every Christmas Eve, even after Samantha graduates and moves to New York to pursue dreams of her own, and the family always spends it together. It's easily the happiest day of the year.

Amy's parents don't contact her again, though her siblings do. They offer their homes to Amy, so she can raise Zee with them, and she almost accepts her brother's offer. Zee is nine, then, and when Amy sits down with her to discuss the idea, she kicks up a fuss. "No no no! I don't want to go!" 

Amy's surprised at the outburst, grasping her daughter's flailing fists. "Hey, hey, darling, nobody's saying we  _have_ to go. I just wanted to know if you'd like to. We don't have to, if you don't want to."

Zee calms down immediately, pouting. "I don't wanna. I like it here, with Mama and Grandma, and when Aunt Samantha and Uncle Cyrus come to visit." 

"Okay," Amy says, soothingly, and ignores the pit of relief that opens up in her stomach. "Then we'll stay." 

 

 

Zee grows older and needs Amy hovering over her less and less. Amy spends more time at work, pursues more hobbies, and dates often. Sarah does the same. Cyrus gets a promotion. Samantha finds career success. 

Ten years after graduation, Amy and Sarah casually date about fifteen men between them and none of them ever work out. The closest either of them ever get to is Amy introducing one guy to Zee, but eventually she breaks up with him, too. 

And it's not that she wouldn't be happy with her life as it is without being in a relationship, but sometimes Sarah just -  _wonders._ Wonders at the slight emptiness she feels sometimes, like she's just missing something she can't put her finger on. A nagging feeling, eating away at her, maybe wondering if she's always going to be alone, that way. 

It kind of sucks. 

 

 

After she graduates from elementary school, Zee goes to middle school. There's a fencing school team there, and she starts taking part competitively. Amy and Sarah go to all her matches, fret when she attends her first out-of-state competition, and cheer with her when the team wins.

There are bills to pay, taxes to file, and all of a sudden Zee's fifteen, growing like a weed, in her freshman year of high school. Sarah stares at herself in the mirror, all her thirty-seven years staring back, and wonders just where the time has gone. 

Her mother passes. There's a quiet funeral. Cyrus and Samantha fly home to attend. They stay a week, helping Amy and Sarah clear out the attic and basement, reminiscing. Cyrus tells them he's glad she got to see him get married before she died, and he's going to spend this Christmas with his wife away on their honeymoon. Samantha says about the same, only the honeymoon is a work trip and she won't be with her partner, she'll be with her colleagues. 

A quiet Christmas Eve. Not for the first time, Sarah feels like everything is changing, shifting around her - and this time around, it doesn't feel quite so amazing.

 

 

The day before Christmas Eve, Zee catches the flu. The doctor advises copious bed rest and lots of fluids and a light diet. Zee groans and mutters about it being Christmas and wanting turkey, but Sarah shuts her down firmly. Amy tucks her into bed and makes chicken soup. It's quiet in the house. Sarah thinks they'll just go with a small dinner this year, something really simple, just something she and Amy can share.

Despite that - it's something she looks forward to,  _really_ looks forward to, because it's tradition, okay? So it's like a fucking huge slap in the face when she goes downstairs on the afternoon of Christmas Eve to _try_ and make tahdig, and Amy's searching for her car keys. Sarah stops dead on the stairs. "Amy?"

Amy looks back up at her. "Hey, Sarah. Have you seen my keys?"

"Where the fuck are you going?"

It comes out harsher than she heard it in her head. Amy freezes, looking bewildered. "Out. On a date. I got asked out."

"For dinner?"

"Yes, for dinner." Her expression shifts from confused to concerned. "Sarah, are you okay? Is it Zee?"

Dinner. A date. With some guy. With some guy Amy didn't even  _tell_ her about. On Christmas Eve. Something familiarly bitter roils in her chest, something she remembers from all the times Amy left to go on other dates, and  _what the fuck?_ It's  _Christmas Eve._ Family spends Christmas Eve  _together,_ not with some random dude in a shitty restaurant. 

She can barely think, barely hear herself speak. "Fuck you, Amy."

Amy goes still,  _really_ still. It's a tell that Sarah recognises, because she's known this woman half her life. She takes slow, deliberate steps towards where Sarah is standing. "Excuse me?"

"Fuck you. It's Christmas Eve, you asshole. You  _know_ we spend Christmas Eve together. You know that, Amy. Who the hell is this guy anyway? You didn't even tell me you were  _abandoning_ me on  _Christmas Eve_ to go have dinner with some random stranger, fuck knows who he is - "

"I  _told_ you about him, Sarah! Not that long ago, in fact, but evidently you weren't  _fucking_ listening, and he means something to me. I  _told_ you I thought this time he might be the one and when he asked me out for dinner I thought why the fuck not, because maybe I don't want to be alone all my life either!"

Sarah's throat  _burns,_ her eyes burn, everything blurring out from her tears. "You don't want to be _alone?_ Oh, so now after fifteen years I'm not enough for you?" Christ, she doesn't even know where _that_ comes from, and evidently neither does Amy, who raises her voice. "What the  _fuck_ are you talking about?"

She doesn't know, she really doesn't. She takes another step down to the landing and storms away, trying to figure out the whirl of emotions in her head, and Amy follows. "Sarah! You can't just say that and leave me wondering - hey, what the fuck? Sarah!  _Sarah!"_

"اوه خدای من!" There's a shout from the upper landing. They both stop, stare, then watch as Zee stumbles blearily downstairs. "What is with the screaming? My head is killing me, why is there so much noise, just let me sleep, please!"

Amy glances at Sarah - whatever conflicts they might have, they know they can put everything aside for Zee. "Sorry, sweetheart. We were just - "

"Arguing? Yeah, I heard," Zee interrupts, grumbling, waving a hand in Amy's direction. She glares at both of them as she makes her way to the couch. "About guys or something. Come on, Mom, seriously. You've been in love with Mama since  _forever._ Just tell her."

Dead silence. Sarah thinks the world stops turning for a second. Amy's eyes widen as Zee finally reaches the couch and slumps down onto it, going back to sleep. "That's the fever. That's the fever talking," Amy hastily says, turning to go to Zee's side, hiding her face.

And then it all just falls into place, maybe, for Sarah at least. The jealousy she's been feeling. How right it's always been, raising a child with Amy. Choosing to stay by her that very first day she came to her dorm room. 

_You've been in love with Mama since forever -_

"Amy," Sarah says, reaching out and grabbing Amy's wrist without letting herself think too much on it. Amy stops, flinching. "Sarah,  _listen_ \- "

She won't let her finish, she  _can't._ "Is she right? Is Zee right?" She pulls Amy in closer. "Amy. Look at me.  _Please."_

Amy does, and Sarah really sees her, her best friend, and maybe her love of her life since... ever. That doubt and fear and want curling in her gut. "Do you love me?"

Amy sucks in a deep breath between her teeth, looks away, tears beginning to shine in her eyes. It's a long five seconds, too fucking long, and - 

"Yes." 

 

 

The world doesn't stop turning, this time.

But it settles. 

 _Oh, there you are,_ Sarah thinks, a little dazed.  _I've been looking for you._

 

 

She's thirty-seven years old, an idiot who's been in love with her best friend since she was eighteen, nineteen, probably, who managed to raise a daughter with her for fifteen years before they even shared their first kiss, but better late than never, and this isn't how she imagined it would go, no, standing in their kitchen with their flu-ridden daughter passed out on the couch and Amy is crying, and Sarah is kissing her, and  _yes this is what I want never change._

"Don't go on your date," Sarah says, and feels fucking stupid right after she says it, but Amy just laughs wetly. "Okay." 

Sarah curls her fists tighter in Amy's shirt. "Stay. Amy,  _stay._ Eat shitty tahdig with me and make sure our daughter's okay and ring Christmas in with me. Please." 

Amy presses her palm against Sarah's cheek, leans in, sighs. "I will." 

 

 

She stays. 

 

 

They make another round of chicken soup again, because Zee's fever doesn't abate, and they spend Christmas Eve by the couch keeping her hydrated and cool and it's 2AM before the fever finally breaks. It's not the best way to ring Christmas in, but they're  _together,_ and Zee's going to be well enough to sit up and have Christmas dinner with them, so it's fine. Everything is fine. 

They let her sleep, and go to the kitchen. Amy breaks out a bottle of the good wine and pours two glasses, handing one to Sarah with a tentative kiss. 

Nothing has changed, not really, Sarah realises, nothing has changed because they've been pretty much together fifteen years now, and counting,  _nothing_ has changed, and yet everything has changed. She looks down at Amy's fingers tangled in hers, and wonders if this is her Christmas miracle.

"Merry Christmas, Sarah," Amy says softly. 

Sarah looks back at her, and smiles, squeezing her hand. They can deal with everything else, later. For now, well, it's Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, Amy." 

**Author's Note:**

> farsi translation notes from google translate because i only know english mandarin & french lmao - please inform me if they're wrong so i can correct them thank u sm in advance:
> 
> \- با عرض پوزش، مادر : "sorry, mom"  
> \- یکی از کوچک : "little one"  
> \- مادر : "mother"  
> \- اوه خدای من : "oh my god"
> 
> disclaimers: idk how old samantha shahi is so the college thing is a bit dodgy but eh + two people close to me just passed recently and they're who i named amy's kid for. yeah + amy's kid is also born on the day honor among thieves aired because i'm a piece of shit. 
> 
> i don't own person of interest or cbs or warner, etc. i don't know any of the cast personally. i don't profit from this fic; it's just for fun. this fic isn't meant to be in character or to represent anything happening in real life or whatever. no insinuations or disrespect meant towards any of the cast or their families - especially amy's family - or their respective spouses et al. probably really incorrect wrt all the america bits bc i don't live in america. aka everything i've written in this fic is FICTIONAL. for ENJOYMENT.
> 
> please for the love of god DON'T come to the comments section going off about how rpf is Disrespectful and Gross and Wrong and Weird - which seems to be a trend on shacker fics - unless you intend to comment the exact same thing on every single phan and one direction and hockey fic that exists on this site as well. it's just annoying.


End file.
